


Soft

by boundtoanandroid



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Other, Slice of Life, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundtoanandroid/pseuds/boundtoanandroid
Summary: After a long hunt, a hot bath is exactly what he needs.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> look i crave domestic intimacy and if i can't have it irl then i'll write about it
> 
> at this point i'm just trying to flesh out their relationship

     It was late when Six crossed the threshold of August’s home, and most of the lights in the house had been dimmed. Magelight lamps were alight in the halls, illuminating the halls in the soft blue glow of August’s magic. A smile crossed his lips under his mask.

     Dropping his things by the door, he stripped himself of his duster and boots, draping them over the back of their couch. Six followed the hall down to their office, ducked his head in, and turned upon finding it empty. Their bedroom was his next destination, and upon not seeing them there either, his brow knit in momentary confusion. A flicker of light from the bathroom door caught his eye, and he let out a soft laugh through his nose. Of course.

     He made his way to the bathroom door and nudged it open, quiet in his approach. There, he found the object of his affection lounged in their enormous clawfoot tub, rose petals skimming the water’s surface. Steam arose from the tub, and his senses were hit with the overwhelming scent of lavender and chamomile. Their damp hair was drawn away from their face, loosely floating around their shoulders.

     A single, icy blue eye opened upon the door opening, and a smile graced their elegant features. Their legs shifted as they turned their head slightly to get a better look at their lover.

     “About time you made it back.” They quipped. “I was beginning to suspect you’d grown bored of me.”

     “Never.” Six replied, undoing the latch keeping the half-mask on his head. “Never’d trade you for the world. Just had to make a few extra stops on the way back.”

     It was then they noticed the splotches of blood littered about his clothes, scarcely visible against the dark colors of his wardrobe. A look of concern knit their brows together, and they sat up in the tub.

     “Is that your blood?” Try as they might, August could not keep the concern from their voice.

     “Some of it.” He replied nonchalantly, unbuttoning his shirt and discarding it on the tiled floor. “Most of it ain’t.”

     “Six…” They said, causing him to meet their gaze. “Are you hurt?”

     He shook his head, his nose twitching. “Not badly. Nothing I haven’t dealt with before.”

     An exasperated frown twisted August’s features, and as he removed his shirt and trousers, they saw the extent of the damage. The worst of it had healed by now, they knew, but the deep lacerations on his side were still nasty to look at. Claw marks from the creatures he had been sent to strike down, dark purple and yellow bruising along his ribs and up his arm. August knew he could handle this and much worse, but seeing him in so much visible pain still hurt them.

     “Come here.” They commanded, drawing their legs to their chest to make room for him.

     Six did as he was asked, taking his place across from them and sinking into the near scalding water. An involuntary hiss left his mouth as the water hit his side. He tried to smile to reassure them, but August could see right through it.

     “What happened?” They asked, voice just barely above a whisper as they opened their arms and legs. Six was quick to catch on, and rested his back against their chest.

    _This felt backwards_ , he idly thought to himself.  _Nice, but backwards._

     “Changelings and lycans don’t mix well.” He said, his eyes sliding shut. “They had an ambush set up, and there wasn’t any way around it. One of ‘em managed to catch me off guard, hence…” He motioned towards his still healing side. “That.”

     “They caught you off guard?” They jested, trying to cover up how worried they really were.

     Six chuckled. “I know. Rare thing t’ happen.”

     “Mmn.” They ran their hands through his hair, bringing water up to wash the dirt and blood away. He melted into their touch, resting his head against their shoulder. A short, humorless laugh left their lips.

     “You know, doing that is making washing your hair more difficult.” They murmured, taking one of his hands from the water and bringing it to their lips.

      “I know.” He grinned, keeping his eyes closed. “Ain’t that my job around here? Makin’ your life more difficult?”

     August chuckled. “You do, in the best of ways.”

     He hummed. “Love you…” He said, turning his head to the side and pressing a kiss to their neck.

     They smiled in response, carding another hand through his short hair. Six knew they were not quite ready to say it back, and that was alright. He knew they felt the same, even if they did not say it. He let out a deep sigh, breathing in the lavender bath oils and relaxing further into them. He could stand to stay like this for a moment, he wagered. 


End file.
